Rise of the Frosted Lanterns
by changeofheart505
Summary: There are four kingdoms. Two to the Sun. And two to the Moon. But one day, and a year apart, the two youngest heirs are taken for their powers. The years go by, and they grow up in a tower with an enchanted barrier, that allows anyone to enter, but only those who've taken a special potion to leave. Can the two older heirs save them? Or willthey all live in that tower forever?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Frosted Lanterns

**Once upon a time, two drops of fell from the sky. One came from the Sun, the other, came from the Moon. And from these two drops of appeared a golden flower, as golden as the light of the Sun. And a wooden staff, which layed upon a frozen lake as silver as the Moon. Well, all was right in the world. Until one night, the flower was discovered by a greedy woman, bent on staying young for eternity. She would sing to it every night, until ghe flower was discovered by men. Those men, were from the Kingdom Corona. There were four kingdoms. Two of the Sun. And two of the Moon. The Dragon Kingdom Berk, the Bear Kingdom Dun Broch, the Solar Kingdom Coroma, and the Lunar Kingdom, Burgess. And between four years, four heirs were born. But alas, the last two children, were taken first, the child of the Solar Kingdom. Stolen by Mother Gothel, the vain woman bent on staying young for eternity. She took the child to the forest. No one knew where she was until a man appeared with a young boy. His name? Kozmotniz Pitchner, better known as, Pitch Black.**

**"How did you find us," Gothel sneered at the man. Rapunzel, as the child was named, hid behind her mother. The man turned to Gothel. **

**"They know. They know you took the girl. Like I took him," he gestured to the boy in his arms. He had pure white hair. His skin pail with a tint of blue.**

**"And who," Gothel asked, "is he?"**

**"His name, is Jack Frost. Once prince of the Lunar Kingdom, Burgess."**

**Gothel eyed the boy. **

**"He doesn't seem...special."**

**Pitch smirked, "That's because he's not holding this!"**

**He held up a staff.**

**The same one that was once on the frozen lake.**

**He placed it in the boy's hands, and slowly, everything...**

**FROZE.**

**Gothel was shocked, the boy could control the cold...he could control winter. **

**"But," Pitch continued, "they know they're gone. They want them back, I saw few men headed this way. I just escaped our old home. The best place to hide, is beyond the mountains of Burgess. No one will ever realize. "**

**Gothel eyed him, still unsure, "And what means of warmth will Rapunzel have?"**

**Pitch set Jack down in Rapunzel's small arms.**

**"Why my dear Gothel, I found a tower, much like this one, only much taller!"**

**"Taller?" Gothel parroted.**

**"Yes, and, with a barrier."**

**"Barrier?"**

**"A green glow. I put it up myself, only I can leave, but if you join us, I'll give you the potion that will allow you to leave as well. You only need to take it once. " **

**Gothel looked at Rapunzel.**

**Oddly enough, the girl was smiling and tickling a giggling Jack, who's eyes were wide open.**

**Gothel noticed his eyes were an icy blue. **

**She turned her attention to Pitch, "You have a deal."**

**She gathered up everything, and helped Rapunzel down the tower.**

**"Mommy," Rapunzel asked frightened, "where are we going?"**

**"This man told me men were coming, they could hurt us! He is a friend. "**

**Rapunzel looked at Pitch. Her eyes landed on Jack, "Is he yours?"**

**Pitch nodded, "His name is Jack. He'll be three in December. "**

**"Rapunzel just turned four a few days ago."**

**Gothel didn't hesitate to grab the blond and run off with Pitch. **

**They ran and ran, until they made it to the mountains. **

**From there, they climbed.**

**It was a long trip, but they eventually made it to a tower. Gothel looked behind her, a blizzard had hit.**

**"It burries foot prints. It's why no one knows of this place but me." Pitch told her.**

**Gothel nodded and continued on. She took the potion from Pitch and drank. She followed him inside. From there, she saw that there was a green glow that seemed to appear every few seconds. The barrier. **

**Gothel looked at Rapunzel. She had fallen asleep. **

**She woke the girl, and told her she'd return in a few weeks.**

**Rapunzel, used to her leaving, nodded and fell back asleep after they said their goodbyes. **

**Pitch followed after her. **

**The next few years, went by quickly. **

**Jack and Rapunzel grew up together. **

**Rapunzel became found of the arts. She would sing every night to her mother. Her hair radiating with the flower's powers. **

**Jack grew to love fun. But he also grew stronger in power as well. And with his power, Pitch grew stronger from the fear it helped him gain.**

**But they never got to leave. **

**The barrier wouldn't allow them. **

**The barrier, would shock anyone or anything that touched it from the inside. Only Pitch and Gothel could leave and return as they chose to. The potion was their ticket outside. **

**It had been years, but what they didn't know, is that with Rapunzel's upcoming eighteenth birthday would bring many, many, many surprises.**

**REVIEW!**

**Kura: I hope you guys like this. It was originally from "Let It Go Multilanguage" and I plan on expanding this story. We'll see the foursome grow up, when Hiccup and Merida meet, and if they escape. All this and more in "Rise of the Frosted Lanterns"! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Frosted Lanterns

"Merida! Mer- oich, stay still!" Elinor struggled to get her six year old daughter dressed. She let out a laugh as she saw the girl poke her head out from behind the tapestry she had been working on. She snuck over and grabbed the girl from behind.

"AAAHH!" Merida yelped and let out a squeal of laughter.

Elinor chuckled and finally, after FIVE FREAKING HOURS, got Merida dressed, "Let's go."

She took her daughter's hand and they joined Fergus on a boat to Burgess.

* * *

Stoick frowned and rubbed his chin.

"How do you lose a seven year old boy?" Gobber asked, winking at Hiccup.

Hiccup giggled silently.

Stoick looked behind Gobber and smirked, "I guess Hiccup just isn't here. So I'll just be going..."

Hiccup smiled as his dad left. He began to sneak out behind Gobber when Stoick grabbed him from behind.

Hiccup yelled out of shock. Stoick chuckled and put him down.

"Let's go." He took his son's hand and they made their way to a ship. A baby Night Fury followed them. Next stop: Burgess.

* * *

Rosalinda sighed as she picked up a toy chameleon.

"Ro," Julian looked at her sadly, "it's time."

She sighed and nodded. It was time for the yearly meet between the four kingdoms. This year's meeting was to be held in Burgess. Home of the Lost Prince.

"Let's go dear." She said. Together, the two mourning parents made their way to their ship.

* * *

Lucinda looked at the small toy fairy sadly. It looked like a cross between a person, a hummingbird and a dragonfly.

She sat in a pale room, the window faced a lake, which was always frozen, and always reflecting the light of the Moon.

"Lucinda," Lucinda looked up. Joseph had walked in, "they're coming."

Lucinda nodded and put the toy down. In a few days, the meeting of the four kingdoms would begin.

**Review. **

**Kura: Thanks to anyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. And for those wondering, yes, the Night Fury's Toothless. The toy Lucinda held is a replica of Baby Tooth. Kinda like how in Tangled, Rapunzel sees a toy chameleon that looks like Pascal. As of right now, the order of ages are **

**Hiccup- 7**

**Merida- 6**

**Rapunzel- 5**

**Jack- 4**

**And Emma isn't born yet, but in a few chapters, she and Jamie make an appearance. **

**Pairings are HiJack and Meripunzel. **

**Eugene is Rapunzel's older brother. Adoptive older brother. This will be explained later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Frosted Lanterns

"Welcome," Lucinda said when the three families arrived. "We hope your journey went well."

"Merida!" Elinor grabbed the girl before she could run off.

Lucinda smiled sadly, "Perhaps the children can play outside."

Merida nodded at this, while Hiccup frowned and shrugged nonetheless. Toothless, his Night Fury, pushed the boy outside.

"Be careful." Elinor told Merida. Merida nodded and ran out.

The adults headed inside.

"So," Stoick began, his wife, Valka, sitting next to him, "first off, have ye heard anything yet? Any sign? Any clue? Anything at all?"

The Coronas and Frosts shook their head.

"Nothing."

"Actually," Rosalinda spoke up, "because I was ill when I had...you know, we decided, it would be a risk to have another child. So, we went around, and we met a young boy. He's about 8 years old, and in a few days, when we return to Corona, we are adopting him and making him our son."

Everyone stared ag the Queen of Corona.

"That's..." Elinor said, "er...shocking to say the least. What's his name?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert." Julian replied.

* * *

"Merida!" Hiccup hissed.

Merida held a hand out, "Shush!" She was staring at a blue light.

It floated up and down. Up and down. Up and down. It was almost bouncing.

"A wisp!" Merida said in awe. Hiccup sighed.

Until Merida ran after the wisp.

"Wha-" Hiccup groaned and ran after her, "MERIDA!"

Toothless bounded after them as well.

Hiccup was panting by the time he reached the redheaded princess. "Do you always have to-"

Merida stopped him with her hand. She pointed to the lake before them. A man stood there, talking to a woman. They couldn't make out everything that they were saying, but what they did catch, was this:

"...trapped..."

"They believe..."

"...parents..."

"...powers...stronger. .."

"Never...less..."

"...them escape. "

Hiccup pulled Merida away. As soon as they were out of hearing and seeing range, the two ran.

"D-did ye see that?!" Merida asked.

"Y-yeah," Hiccup panted.

"Do ye think they work for the people who took the Lost Princess and Prince?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Maybe, but they could be talking about something else."

Merida stood up tall, "I don't care! I say we do something about it!"

Hiccup shot her a look, "We?!"

Merida nodded, "Aye. We'll be heroes!"

Hiccup frowned, "Right, because two kids can save two kids who've been missing for what? 5? 6? years?"

Merida rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "Not now! In a few years. How old are ye?"

"7."

"Then in 10-13 years!"

Hiccup shot her a look. "What if they're found by someone else?"

Merida shrugged, "I doubt they will. They have no clue. But we have one."

Hiccup looked up as he patted Toothless' nose. "The conversation?"

Merida nodded. "Oich! C'mon! We can do it!"

Hiccup sighed.

He was going to regret this, he was sure about it.

But nevertheless, he shook hands with Merida, "Fine, deal."

Merida smiled as they shook hands.

It was official.

They were going to bring back the Lost Princess and Prince.

Even if it did mean waiting a decade and a few years.

**Review! **

**Kura: Thanks again to those who reviewed/followed/favorited. Oh, and Elsa Frost, I'm on summer break. I'm free, so we can probably work something out. **

**Sakura: Yeah, we made Valka stay with Stoick and Hiccup. Next time, we jump ahead to a month before Punzie's 18th birthday. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Frosted Lanterns

"Okay, okay," Rapunzel paced around. She was seventeen, the same age as her "brother" Jack.

At least, for now.

Why?

Well, next month was when her birthday would come!

YAY!

"How do I ask mother?"

Jack shrugged, "How will we get out?"

He gestured to the window just a beam of green light went up.

Rapunzel sighed, "I dunno, but, it's not like we're going to stay here forever, we moved once, whose to say it won't happen again?"

Jack shrugged and took off his brown leather cape.

His white hair was messy and spiked. He wore a white shirt with an open brown vest.

Rapunzel's hair had grown to be 70 feet long. She often wore it in a braid that wrapped around her waist.

She only let it loose when she brushed it. Her dress was a pale pink with pale purple.

The two never wore shoe.

Why should they?

Being inside, there was really no need.

"RAPUNZEL, JACK! MOTHER'S HOOOOOOOME!" Gothel sang as she entered.

Rapunzel smiled and Jack nodded.

Gothel waltzed into the room they were.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Jack replied as he frosted over some of Rapunzel's paintings.

"Great, so Mother-" Rapunzel said, but was cut off by Gothel.

"Dear, as much as I hate to say this, I won't be staying long. Daddy and I have to go somewhere, we'll be back in time for your birthday. I just wanted to make sure that you two remembered the rules..."

Jack and Rapunzel stood up and recited the rules Pitch and Gothel had laid down when they were children.

"No letting strangers in."

"No staying up late past ten."

"No trying to go out."

"And? "

Jack and Rapunzel sighed, "No revealing our powers to anyone."

Gothel smiled, "Good, well, tata, I promised Daddy I'd meet him in an hour. I love you."

"We love you more."

"I love you most."

With that, Gothel left.

Rapunzel sighed. So much for her plan.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulders before smiling, "Wanna have a snowday?"

Rapunzel smiled.

Oh well, even if she didn't get the chance to ask about the lights, she could always plan out what to do while playing in the snow with Jack.

**Review! **

**Kura: Okay, as always, thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. I plan on continuing Yellow Fever, Jealous, Memoirs of a Frozen Melody, and a fe more stories, so within the week, be ready to see new chapters. **

**Sakura: We also decided to pull the reversal again. The events of Frozen have already happened. So, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven and more will appear, though whether or not they help Hiccup and Merida in their quest is undecided. We also made it so that the King and Queen didn't die. Next time, we head to Corona a few days before Rapunzel's birthday, let's say... a week before. **


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Frosted Lanterns

Rapunzel ran around, chasing a snow wolf.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She asked as she passed Jack. He ran next to her.

"I DUNNO! IT JUST HAPPENED! THEY USUALLY EXPLODE, THIS IS THE LONGEST TIME ONE HAS BEEN ALIVE!" Jack yelled back, the wind howling as the snow wolf ran around.

Pascal and Baby Tooth watched as their human friends ran around, the snow wolf sitting next to them.

It had stopped running a while ago...

"Huh?" Rapunzel looked at the wolf tiredly, "when...?"

Jack shrugged, but reached out, and touched the wolf, making it crumble into a pile of snow, "Well...it lasted longer. How did it turn to snow? I made it out of FROST."

Rapunzel shrugged, not really understanding his powers as much as she understood hers.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Merida smiled as she ran up to him, "Are ye ready?"

The twenty year old stared at her oddly until he remembered their deal thirteen years ago, "Yes. I am."

"So," Merida adjusted her quiver, "the lass is turning 18 and the lad 17.*"

Hiccup nodded.

He mounted Toothless.

"Where are YOU going?"

Astrid.

As much as Hiccup had, keyword and emphasis on HAD, liked her, he didn't anymore.

But the girl's parents were stubborn.

They didn't even notice their daughter had drifted towards Snotlout years ago.

"Tell our parents we'll be back in time for the Lost Princess' birthday celebration. We can't tell you why."

"WAIT!" Astrid yelled as Toothless flew off. Merida jumped on Angus and rode after the Night Fury.

Astrid groaned as Eugene walked over to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah,"she said, "I just hope they know what they're doing."

* * *

Merida smiled as Toothless landed next to her.

Hiccup lifted his mask like helmet, "So, we just head North, right?"

Merida nodded.

Next week, on June 12th, the lanterns would rise.

They had a week to find the lost Princess and Prince.

Not counting that very day.

"I say we travel a few more hours, then camp out." Hiccup said.

Merida shrugged, "Sure. I can get food."

The duo picked up their pace and searched for the next seven hours, before stopping near a creek and setting up camp.

**Review! **

***Yeah, I made a mistake last chapter. Jack is currently 16, not 17. **

**Kura: Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story.**

**Sakura: Next time, we head to the day before Rapunzel's birthday. Meaning, the songs of Tangled will come in at full blast. And Hiccup and Merida pick up two unexpected guests on their quest. **


End file.
